The present invention relates to a telescope and more particularly to a telescope with a rearview mirror.
Nowadays, the telescope has entered into our usual life from the military field. Moreover, the telescope will have increasing functions to satisfy the people""s different requirements.
The object of the present invention is to provide a telescope with a rearview mirror which has a function to view backward, a novel structure as well as in different modes, and also can be carried easily.
To achieve the object mentioned above, according to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a telescope, wherein the telescope is provided with a rearview mirror having a mirror surface opposite to the observer. Preferably, the rearview mirror is located on one side of the eyepiece, the objective lens, or the telescope body. And the rearview mirror being parallel to or tilting to the lens of the eyepiece and the objective lens is constructed to be circular, square, or any other shape, and also being attached in a rotated way, an inserted way, a clipped way, or a fastened way.
Preferably, the rearview mirror is attached to the eyepiece, the objective lens, the upper cover plate, or the lower cover plate by a hinge, the shape of the rearview mirror is adapted to that of the objective lens, the upper cover plate, or the lower cover plate.
Preferably, the rearview mirror is detachably attached to the eyepiece, the objective lens, or the telescope body by means of a clip. Preferably, a slot is formed on one side of the upper cover plate and /or the lower cover plate, through which the rearview mirror can be inserted into or drawn out of and being fastened to the upper cover plate and /or the lower cover plate.
Preferably, the rearview mirror is fastened to the top surface of the upper cover plate.
Preferably, the lens of the rearview mirror is planar or non-planar.
The object of the present invention will be achieved by the above technical scheme.
The rearview mirror is attached to the eyepiece, the objective lens, or the telescope body by means of a hinge, a clip or an insert, by which the observer can view backward.
In the way that the rearview mirror is attached to the eyepiece, the objective lens, an upper cover plate, or a lower cover plate by a hinge, it allows the rearview mirror to be parallel to or tilt to the lens due to the position limitation by the hinge. Tilting to the lens can spread an observation scope. The rearview mirror attached to the eyepiece or the objective lens can also serve as a protective cover for the lenses. If the lens of the rearview mirror is made of a transparent color material and its outside surface is coated with a reflector-film, it shall serve as a light barrier for the lenses as well.
A slot is formed on one side of the upper cover plate and/or the lower cover-plate of the telescope body, into which the rearview mirror can be inserted and being concealed. The rearview mirror will be drawn out of the slot while being used.
When the attachment is by the clip, it is fastened to the eyepiece, the objective, or the telescope body by utilizing the elastic deformation of the clip material.
By which there is no need to make any change to the original telescope and being suitable for any other telescopes, this can add a new function to the original telescope and has the decoration. The rearview mirror may be circular, square, or any other shape having aesthetic feelings.
The telescope of this invention has a novel structure and has different ways. While observing the front, the observer can also observe backward, additionally, the telescope can be carried easily, owning to all these reasons, it is a kind of telescope which the new function is added.